ToonSteve FunnyShorts
ToonSteve FunnyShorts '''is a Canadian-American animated television series created by Robin Balzano for Bonzai Network. The series chronicles the exploits and adventures of the main character and his various friends and family in the fictional cartoony town of Toonville. The series' popularity has made it a media franchise, as well as the highest rated series to air on Bonzai Network and the most distributed property of BritCan Television. As of late 2017, the media franchise has generated $10 billion in merchandising revenue for Bonzai Network. Many of the series' ideas originated in an comedian comic book titled The Animated World, which Balzano created in 1990. He began developing ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''into the television series in 1995 following the cancellation of ''Binge On With Baxter and Buster. He pitched the series to Bonzai Network and Cartoon Network, but the latter demanded creative control, leading to him making a deal with the currently run, and aired its first episode on August 31, 1999. The series has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and had gained enormous popularity by its second season. A feature film, The ToonSteve FunnyShorts Movie, was released in theaters on October 10, 2008. A second film adaption, The ToonSteve Movie: Steve the Superhero, followed on July 14, 2016. A spin-off series, The Edward Show, featuring Edward Sampson, aired from May 10, 2012, to October 24, 2016. In 2019, the series began airing its thirteenth season; it was renewed for a fourteenth season on February 6, 2019. ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''has won a variety of awards, including six Annie Awards, two Kids' Choice Awards, four Golden Reel Awards, 8 SOCAN Awards, four Leo Awards, three Reuben Awards, and 5 BAFTA Children's Awards. The series attracted an audience of 100 million households, and is broadcasted in 160 countries, and proved to be among children, teenagers and adults. ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is the longest-running Bonzai Network original series, as well as longest-running Bonzai cartoon and the sixth longest-running American animated series. In 2013, TV Guide ranked ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''the eleventh Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time. Synposis The series revolves arround the main character and an essemble cast of his family and friends. Steve Toonson is an 10-year-old energetic and optimistic cartoony boy who lives in the fictional cartoony town of Toonville. He is a fourth-grade student at Toonville Elementary School. Steve's family includes two home-working parents, his father Robert (a dentist) and his mother Tabitha (a writer), his two older sisters, Samantha, who is in college, and Rachel, who is in seventh grade at Toonville Middle School. Steve has a childlike enthusiasm for life, which carries over to play videogames Living four houses away from Steve is his best friend Burnie Buttowski, a dim-witted yet friendly fat 11-year-old boy who resides in the wood house. Despite his mental setbacks, Burnie sees himself as a intelligent. Edward Perkins, Steve's other-door neighbor, is an arrogant, illl tempered, smart 11-year-old boy. Development Balzano intitally concevied ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''in 1987 while studying animation at the New York Middle School. After its school, he began creating a comic book for two years during its college in the 1980s. He created a precursor to ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts: a comic book named The Animated World ''used by the institute to make cartoon characters. The comic starred various funny cartoon characters, many of which would envolve into ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''characters. The comic was based on the style of classic cartoons from the 1940s-1970s. Balzano tried to get the comic professional published since the beginning, but none of the companies he sent it to were interested. He faxed a one-page concept sheet to Bonzai Network and Cartoon Network in 1995. After its comic book, Balzano began producing the animated series ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''in the following years, during its final episode of ''The Brothers Grunts ''and ''Binge On With Baxter and Buster. A large inspiration to Balzano was Ween's 1996 album'' Toon Days'', which had a optimistic and cartoony theme. Balzano contacted the band shortly after the album's release, explaning the baseline ideas of ToonSteve FunnyShorts, and also requested a song from the band, which they sent on Best Christmas. This song was "Crazy to Crazy", which was used in the episode "Best Day Toon-Ever" Characters Main article: List of ToonSteve FunnyShorts characters Steve's inmediate family is the focus of the series, with most episodes involving Steve, his older sister Samantha, their parents Robert and Tabitha, his second older sister Rachel. Steve's best friend, include Burnie Buttowski and his other friends also include Baxter, Edward, Henry, Randy, Cricket, Fanboy, Pinky, Piper, Leah, along with Tilly, Zach, Arthur and other friends as frequent supporting characters. Episodes Main article: List of ToonSteve FunnyShorts episodes Production Executive producers Writing Animation Music Broadcast Internationally, ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is broadcast in India, Mexico, and several countries throughout Bangladesh and some countries, while several other independent networks air the series in other international markets Tenth anniversary Twentieth anniversary Reception Ratings and run-length achievements Within its first month on air, ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''overtook ''Dragon Ball Z ''as the highest-rated Saturday-morning children's series on television ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is following to other Bonzai Network shows, such as ''The Halloween Kids, Asteroid Garden, Chronosaurs, The Adventures of the Charming Sarah Macdonald, Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life, Gilbert's Gazebo, Life of Cassandra, What If...., Doughnuts, Fantasia, ''and the two ''Binge On ''series, and also follows ''Danny Dog, Snark's Wild Adventures, Combat Phantom Crusader, Flubber, Sir Chuckleton and Pals, ''and ''Scrapheap House. The show is related to SpongeBob SquarePants, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Rocko's Modern Life In February 2004, another Bonzai Network series, Critical reception ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is the second cartoon to consistently make the Top 10 list in the Nielsen ratings, and is the first and only low-budget Bonzai cartoon. The show is included to ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''and ''The Simpsons, at gained a significant number of viewers in the ratings, eventually becoming than The Halloween Kids had ever been. Awards and accolades Main article: List of awards and nominations received by ToonSteve FunnyShorts Franchise Main article: ToonSteve FunnyShorts (Franchise) Video Games Lego Spin-off Films Theme park rides Comic books Merchandise The popularity of ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''inspired merchandise from T-shirts and posters Trivia * ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is Bonzai Network's longest running series. ''ToonSteve ''surpassed The Halloween Kids as the longest-running Bonzai original series, when the series celebrated its 10th anniversary in 2009 * The main protagonist, Steve Toonson, his skin ressembles Bart Simpson and SpongeBob SquarePants. Steve is voiced by David Paul Grove that voices Jonny 2x4, the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''character * The series is based on the South Korean animation * ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is the most distributed and marketed property of BritCan Television, and the most produced from Bonzai Network Studios * ''ToonSteve FunnyShorts ''is the only Bonzai Network series to have a media franchise * The series' protagonist, Steve Toonson is the only character to appear in every episode, beginning the pilot episode "Welcome to the Toonville" External links * ToonSteve FunnyShorts - Official Wikia * ToonSteve FunnyShorts - Bonzai Network Wikia * ToonSteve FunnyShorts - Scratchpad * ToonSteve FunnyShorts - The Ideas Official Wikia See Also * ''SpongeBob SquarePants * Snark's Wild Adventures * Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:ToonSteve FunnyShorts Category:TV Shows Category:Fake TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated series Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Comedian TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure series Category:American TV Series Category:Canadian TV series Category:Bonzai Network Category:Bonzai Network Productions Category:Bonzai Network Too Category:Animatoon Category:BritCan Television Category:BritCan Communications Category:BritCan Communications Worldwide Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television series about siblings Category:Television series about families Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:TV PG Category:Television series with live action and animation